Surrender to your Darkest Dreams
by LovePetalledRose
Summary: ON HIATUS. Set after Music of the Night, Christine wants to start a journey to a strange new world with her Angel of music, but she must leave all thoughts of the life she knew before - only then can she belong to him...
1. Chapter 1

**Surrender to your Darkest Dreams**

_Chapter 1_

Christine awoke from her coma-like repose; a sense of wonder and intrigue gravitated over her as she eyed the vast alcove beyond the black sequined curtain shrouding her. _Where is he?_ Her ears rang with the faint chimes of the music box playing the well-known 'Masquerade', the monkey in Persian robes atop it tapping his symbols. Her dreams relived their presence in her mind, one by one, all over again, a swirling pool of fantasy and euphoria. _My Angel, where is Erik? _Still half asleep, needing to escape the safe enclosure of his bed, she gathered all her strength and pulled the luscious strand of material that lifted the translucent curtain; exposing her to the labyrinthian paradise her Angel had led her to only a few hours ago. Lying back down to feel the soft satin sheets between her fingertips once more, she exhaled a sigh and smiled. She was not accustomed to such luxury, knowing that her empty and waiting bed in the ballet dormitories left much to be desired. _Angel._ Erik had become her addiction, and she needed her fix. Desperately. Trying to will her body out of entropy, she eased herself from the mound of red satin sheets encasing the swan shaped bed and lowered her legs to the floor.

The narcoleptic weariness now lifted from her body, she followed her intrigue and sought after the sounds of the piano billowing from the other room – notes no doubt from the unfinished Don Juan Triumphant that Erik had enthused of to her only a few hours ago. She eyed the vast underground space that her Angel of music resided in, her memory beginning to recount every detail of her arrival. Their strange duet echoing through the catacombs, the swirling mist upon the vast glassy lake, the candles all around them. The sinuous notes rising from where her Angel worked made her whole body quake, her very soul gasp for air. In this instance - Don Juan had most definitely triumphed. Making her way down the cold stone steps, the music stopped abruptly, Erik making the time to edit the pace of the final stanza on the populated sheet of paper. Noting her presence and unable to not be distracted, he turned from his life's work to pull Christine into an embrace, one arm holding her by her waist, the other taking her hand in his and placing delicate kisses all over it. Interlinking and playing with her fingers, he finally broke the silence.

"Did you sleep well _mon amour_?" Pulling her down, inviting her to sit astride him, he watched her obey as her thighs encased his and noticed his grip tighten on her waist.

"Yes" she whispered, placing tentative kisses on his lips and caressing his exposed cheek with her fingertips. "Thank you". Christine longed for more, rising on to her knees and pressing herself against him, bringing her dainty hands up to remove his mask. Erik noticed a look of intrigue wash over her, and he began to panic, taking her hands in his, stealing her attention away by interlacing her fingers with his.

"Wait," he whispered, knowing he needed to stall the dreaded revelation a while longer. "Let me drink you in". Christine exhaled a lustful sigh as he began to smother her with kisses. Starting with her lips, he made his way down her neck, along her collarbone and teasingly swept his tongue over the breasts peeking over the top of her corset, and down her gaping crevice. "Christine...my Christine...you are a feast for the senses". He wanted so much to explore her even further, but knew that the aria in his peripheral vision lay unfinished. Wanting to use this new inspiration, he had to deprive himself of such pleasure. Christine was in such euphoria; it took all the energy from her body to utter just a few simple words to her lover. "Oh Erik, please...don't...stop..."

"Christine, I want every waking moment with you to be like this. But please, allow me one minute to finish your aria in Act 2, I want to make it perfect for you". Indicating to the paper on the music stand and noting the acceptance in her eyes, Erik helped her to her feet and took her in his arms for one final embrace before turning round and playing from where he left off.

Christine couldn't help the smile that spread across her face whilst she watched her Angel work so passionately on his opera. Making her way back up the cold stone steps, she decided to look around the underground paradise that she had now already started to consider her home. She felt the passion in her soul simmer back down again, hoping it wouldn't be too long until Erik ignited the fire in her once more. Finding herself in another cavity of his home, Christine came across something that made her heart flutter and her mouth utter a gasp. A miniature version of the opera house stage sat upon one of the many work benches, overlooked by a small glass chandelier, and a figurine of a young girl – herself – in a white ball gown.

Before she had a moment to think of all the intricate detail and planning her Angel must have gone to to give her such an opportunity to fulfil his prophetic creation, Christine felt Erik's presence behind her, his hot breath on her neck, his light touch on her waist. The fire in her soul had lit itself once again, feeling him sweep her long curls back over her right shoulder before placing gentle kisses on her left, and up her neck once more. "_Mon amour, l'aventure commence_". Christine arched her back into his chest, encouraging him to continue his exploration as he slipped her chemise off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor and felt him begin to unlace her corset.

Still with her back to him, Christine felt a sense of urgency wash over her. She wanted Erik, she wanted him to consume her in every sense of the word, and she wanted it so desperately. Encouraging her Angel to explore further, she raised her arm and placed her hand behind his neck, her heart racing. The pressure on her body instantly lessened as she realised her corset had been undone, only a little, leaving Erik the space to explore his lover's body more. Using her already raised arm as his guide, he lifted the other symmetrically and placed both her arms round his neck, making her breasts even more pert and inviting.

Christine let out a sinuous gasp and arched her back into him once more, her body nearly giving way at the thought of what was next to come. Erik exhaled deeply against the back of her neck and delved his bare hand into the abyss of her hidden body, feeling the soft flesh of her breast beneath his palm whilst his fingertips played sinfully with her erect nipple. Recognising the appreciation in her gasps, Erik continued the teasing of her body and presumed to use his other hand for the same use, both moving in rhythm, feeling, playing, teasing. "Oh Christine, there is a mystery to you deep beneath the flesh".

Her hunger couldn't be contained any longer. Christine let out a gasp, turning round to plant a passionate kiss on his lips and began to pull on the front placket of his shirt, encouraging its removal. Erik did so, and in turn completely removed the obstructing corset, making his lover gasp and blush. Drawing her to his chest, their bare flesh almost fusing with the amount of anticipation and sexual frustration. Erik felt a roar of fire erupt from his very soul, and before he knew it, he had gathered Christine up in his arms and was making his way to the swan bed. Looking down at her pure and porcelain skin, he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. "Oh Christine I have dreamt of you in this form so many times...this cannot be true, you must be a cruel illusion."

"Shhhh" Christine replied, placing her forefinger to his lips before tracing the outline of his mouth "I'm here my Angel" sealing the truth with a delicate kiss.

Their games of make believe were _finally_ at an end…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hi :) Okay so this is my first attempt at FanFiction and was meant to be so much longer, but I've had to cut it short :( I've had a cold the past week and thought nothing of it and worked through it but over the past 24 hours it's turned into full blown flu (currently writing this whilst in bed, absolutely exhausted hehe) so being ill has really interfered with and hindered my creativity and writing ability. What I was planning to finish this chapter off with will begin the next chapter so nothing is missed out :) Hoping to update as soon as I am better :) I promise!

My Erik is always Gerard Butler - I love Ramin Karimlow and Earl Carpenter but I was exposed to the 2004 film long before the stage show and I suppose that portrayal of Erik has always been canon to me :) Same reason why my Christine is always Emmy Rossum, despite the fact that I much prefer Gina Beck and Sierra Boggess.

The 'miniature set' concept is from the 2004 film - during Music of the Night the camera makes a sweeping glance over it. I've always found it very sweet and wanted to give it more screen time.

When referring to Erik as 'Angel' I always use a capital 'A' :) Like how the word 'God' is always spelt with a capital 'G' - a minor detail but I wanted to convey just how highly Christine considers Erik.

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**__****Surrender to your Darkest Dreams**

_Chapter 2_

Erik placed Christine gently on the bed, his eyes drinking in her bare porcelain skin as he rushed to undress himself. Christine couldn't stop smiling to herself and let out a gentle laugh.

"What is it sweetheart?"He asked intrigued.

"I seem to keep finding myself between these sheets – I'm beginning to think I should never leave them." She replied flirtatiously, summoning her Angel towards her.

"Oh...you...vixen" Erik whispered, collapsing his body on to hers and tracing the outline of her face with his fingertips. Moving to her neck to place kisses along it once again, he finally made it to her lips, planting a heavy kiss on them and encouraging Christine to part them and receive his tongue. Allowing this new experience, a low moan escaped from Christine's mouth as she gave him hers in return as she began to raise her arms and place them around her lover's neck, pulling him closer to her. His attention drawn to her breasts once again, Erik tore away from her mouth and took them in his, one by one, tasting the soft flesh and feeling Christine arch her back in encouragement.

Leaving one hand to continue the teasing of her body, the other began to make its way down her body towards her most sensitive area. Removing her underwear, leaving her completely exposed underneath him, he noticed her hand move towards his ever growing bulge before slipping it into his briefs. "Oh_ mon amour_" he whispered in a growl, his fingers finally acquainted with the folds of her wet flesh, sweeping them over and around the entrance before slowly placing them inside her. Christine gasped, her body tightening around the intrusion, Erik unable to take his eyes off her. "I can't stop looking at you" he confessed, watching her body respond to his every tease – her fists now clenching at the red satin sheets, her neck elongated as gasps escaped from her open mouth. He wanted to explore even further, removing himself from inside her and kissing the insides of her thighs, adding the occasional soft bite.

"Oh Erik...please...don't...stop. I can't wait much longer." Christine managed to utter to her Angel, her speech hoarse, coated with lust.

"You don't have to" he replied, an amorous smile across his face as he collapsed his body over hers once more, gently pulling her into a passionate kiss, their tongues intertwined as he finally slipped his briefs off, baring himself before her, only his mask remaining. He felt Christine slowly raise her petite hips up to his crotch, rubbing her sensitive bud against his erection, willing him in to her. Giving her body one final caress, he allowed his eyes to drink her in once more. "Christine, you are beautiful – so beautiful" he concluded, placing himself inside her, the warm and wet folds of flesh tightly embracing him, an excited moan emitting from both lovers simultaneously. Allowing her body time to adjust to his size, he remained still, caressing Christine's face and twirling her curls with his fingertips, unable to imagine a more perfect moment with the young woman lying so innocently beneath him.

Christine raised her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss, taking his tongue in her mouth as he began to slowly move in and out of her. The initial pain now receding, allowing pleasure to overtake her soul, her hands lowered to his back, and as he began to move deeper...faster...Christine felt the years of torment engraved on his skin, each crevice catching a gasp in her throat, making her want to shed a tear for every hurt inflicted on her Angel. Pleasure soon overtook her body, leaving all thoughts of reality behind her. Unable to conceal it any longer, she softly began to scream, Erik catching her noise in his mouth as he quickened his pace, feeling her climax, making him in turn release his pleasure into her before collapsing on to her body, their perspiration infusing them together as he rested his head next to hers, interlacing their fingers.

Erik finally managed to raise his head from the nape of her neck and began to plant dainty kisses all along her collarbone, inhaling her sweet fragrance before finally resting his head on her breasts, their bodies still connected. Christine exhaled a lustful sigh as she began to run her fingers through his hair, a feeling of ecstasy rising from her body, wanting this moment to last forever.

Moving Christine over so delicately as if she were made of china, Erik pulled her close to him, resting her head on his chest and began to caress her bare back with his knuckles. Christine exhaled with a smile, his heart beating in her ears; she felt his whole body rise and fall as he lay under her catching his breath back. She embraced his chest with the one arm available to her and felt Erik pull the covers over them, but only up to waist length so he could still enjoy her naked visage. Laying there for what seemed like hours, their bodies entwined within the red satin sheets, Christine decided she would finally ask the question permanently set to her lips, almost in a whisper "Erik my Angel...do you love me?"

Erik felt a smile flash over his face, though concealed it and cleared his throat."No Christine".

"Oh...I..." Christine couldn't continue and felt her soul wither, a cascade of tears wanting to escape from her eyes. How could such a beautiful moment she had dreamt of so many times turn sour so quickly? She bit her lip to stop herself from crying and nuzzled her face into his chest, tightening her grasp on him. Sensing her reaction and unable to torture her any longer, Erik lowered himself into the bed further, meeting her gaze and taking her delicate face in his hands.

"Oh my Christine, how could you believe such a thing?" Erik paused; soaking up her radiance before baring his sole to the young woman he would do anything for. "I adore you." He whispered, placing a kiss on her left cheek. "I worship you." He admitted, touching the right hand side of her face with his knuckles before placing a kiss there too. "I desire you, above everything else in the world" he concluded in a soft growl, before placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Forever" he promised. "I find that, in describing my love for you, and what I feel for up you - have always felt for you, 'love' will never be a strong enough word".

Christine couldn't hold her emotion back any longer and tears of happiness began to flow freely down her cheeks. "Oh my Erik" she whispered, wiping her tears away and placing her hand to the smooth side of his face.

"I've watched and waited for you for years my Christine. Now I have you, I have no intension of letting you go" he vowed, placing his hand on hers, bringing it between both of his palms and kissing her dainty fingers.

"Oh my Angel".

Erik sat up against the headboard, watching Christine copy. "I could never leave you now; the thought of spending anytime of the remainder of my life apart from you makes my heart die". Christine crawled onto his lap, slowly placing her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. Erik's wrapped his arms in turn protectively around her. Her pert breasts brushing against his chest, exciting him once again as Christine began to grind against his lap, feeling his desire rise from his body. He wanted her again so badly, but broke himself from her lips to confess the reality of their situation. "Christine, there is something you must know". She immediately stopped her teasing, and listened intently to his every word. "I have every intension of spending the rest of my life with you, but you must understand, living down here takes a long time to become accustomed to." Christine's mind began to wander as she listened to her Angel reiterate what he had sung to her only a few hours ago - that she will have to purge all her thoughts of the life she knew before, before they can be together. Her heart sank. "I will never leave you Christine, you must believe what I say, but I cannot simply snatch you from your life tonight - that would be selfish of me". Christine wanted nothing but to never move from the exact place she was at that moment, but her mind rationalised the situation.

"I understand my Angel".

"In the meantime, I'm anxious your career should progress. You sang the part of Alyssa in _Hannibal_ so beautifully last night, and I cannot starve myself of your voice echoing through my Opera House much longer". Erik brought his hands up to caress her neck "I've written to the necessary people - you will play the countess in _Il Muto"_. A shot of worry went through Christine's body.

"Erik I...I don't think my voice is strong enough for that role".

"Oh _mon amour, _you are perfect. Come, we'll start right away!"

Erik leapt out of the bed and began to dress himself. Christine adored his enthusiasm, and ran her fingers over the indent where he once lay. She turned herself onto her back to look at the ceiling and thought of all the people in her life that she loved and would miss. Meg whom had been like a sister to her, Madame Giry who had been like her mother, the ballet girls in the dormitories, and now Raoul, only after just being reunited with him since her childhood. "Erik is worth the sacrifice" she whispered to herself, before being shadowed by her lover's silhouette.

"Come _mon amour_, for my countess must practice with her Angel of Music."

* * *

><p>As much as it pained him to let her go, Erik guided his beloved back to her dressing room. Sliding the two way mirror to one side, Christine turned and embraced her Angel one last time and softly whispered "I love you Erik" at the nape of his neck.<p>

"I love you more than you will ever know Christine Daae". Erik replied, sweeping her curls from her face, pulling her in to a kiss. Breaking away he stared intently into her eyes "I'll come back for you tomorrow night after the performance, I promise. Watch for me in Box Five".

Before Christine could reply, their embrace was suddenly interrupted by a knock at her dressing room door. Planting one final kiss on her lips, Erik quickly closed the mirror, Christine faced with her own reflection staring back at her. Turning and starting for the door, Christine exhaled deeply. Opening the door, she watched Meg run in, her face alit with excitement.

"Christine where on earth have you been? The Vicomte has been searching for you all night, telling everyone he lays his eyes on that you vanished into thin air!" Christine had completely forgotten about leaving just before Raoul had come to collect her the night before. Knowing she would soon have to come up with an alibi she put her imagination to work, but was interrupted by Meg before she could utter a word to explain her disappearance. "Oh it doesn't matter you can tell me everything later, but Christine, have you not heard the big news?" Christine shook her head completely perplexed, Meg taking her hands in hers "The cast list is up, you are playing the countess in tomorrow night's performance!"

Christine couldn't help but smile "My Angel works fast".

"What do you mean? Oh never mind, you'll never guess what else I have to tell you - Carlotta has been cast as the page boy, no one can understand how or why! But oh Christine isn't this exciting! I'm so happy for you". Christine giggled, her mind still in her dream world, Christine grounded herself, placing herself back in the room, and reached out her arms to Meg to pull her into an embrace.

"Thank you Meg, I hope you can be given such a role soon" Breaking away, a look of realisation washed over her face "Oh what will Carlotta say; she's sure to kick up a fuss about playing the silent role!"

"We'll deal with that when we have to, but for now you need to change, rehearsals are starting in ten minutes!" Meg hurried out of the room, closing the door behind her. Christine looked down at herself; only just realising she was still in her clothes from the night before. Turning around to stare at her empty dressing room, Christine slowly walked towards the mirror once more, placing her palm flat against it and exhaling, missing her Erik already. Unaware that he was still standing the other side, placing his palm against hers, she turned and walked away to change. Erik stole himself away moments after, just strong enough to not tempt himself from delighting his eyes with the sight of her sinuous naked body once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Finally got around to giving you an update :) More to come soon I promise! Please leave feedback, even if it's negative, so I know if this is something I should continue :)

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Surrender to your Darkest Dreams**

_Chapter 3_

Anticipation laced Erik's every breath as he made his way down the secret passageway to Christine's dressing room. He promised he would come for her after the performance, but could not deny his need of her presence any longer. The sweet pomegranate taste of her lips, the warmth of her embrace, the sinful curves of her celestial body - all enticed his senses and imagination, but no other attribute could compare to her voice. The catalyst of his infatuation, the very reason for his existence in the dark recesses of the catacombs for all these years. Until now, for now he had captivated her heart, and she had enraptured his.

Arriving at the two-way mirror, he ungloved his hands and slipped one between the crack of the mirror and the golden frame. Sliding it to one side and stepping into her dressing room, Erik could not sense Christine's presence. _I'm too late_. Turing to place his usual red rose tied with a black ribbon on her dressing table, he noticed her corset amongst a number of other garments hanging over her dressing screen. Pulling it down and gathering it in his hands, he brought it to his face and began to inhale her scent. With every breath, he took another intoxicating hit of her pure, sweet fragrance. His mind in a swirl of fantasy and ecstasy, not entirely sure if the loud knocking at the door was real. "Five minutes Miss Daae!" Joseph Buquet's voice - Erik knew he needed to escape the room before he was caught. "Miss Daae?" Without thought, he dropped the corset to the floor and headed for the mirror, closing it just as the door opened. Joseph looked around Christine's dressing room, his eyes sweeping over her possessions and falling to the floor where Erik had dropped the corset. Aggression seared through Erik's body as he watched the stage handler start for it, willing him to slide the mirror back and kill him where he stood.

"Joseph what are you doing in here?" Madame Giry entered briskly, stopping him in his tracks.

"Miss…Miss Daae, she is onstage in five minutes and is nowhere to be found." Her eyes fixed on the mirror; she couldn't help but feel Erik's lingering presence staring through it.

"She has been with me all evening, my poor girl is still so distraught after yesterday. I know what you were up to, leave this room now" she gritted through her teeth, shoving him out of the door and closing it behind her. Erik began to panic, had his absence upset Christine? A loud roar of music shook his opera house - _Il Muto_ was about to begin.

Erik broke into a run as he heard his opera house come to life once again at the start of orchestra. He told Christine to look for him in Box Five, and he hoped to God her eyes would find his in the darkness and know her Angel of Music was there, always. Arriving at the entrance of his box he waited for the overture to finish, knowing the audience's attention would be fixed on the stage. Standing in the doorway, he had made it just in time for the beginning of Act 1 Scene 1 and breathed a sigh of relief.

A round of applause greeted the First Fop, Second Fop and the Confidante as they began the play. It was only when Erik noticed a pair of clapping masculine hands protruding from his seat in the Box that he realised he was not alone. Turning his back to the wall in concealment he realised his new managers were continuing to ignore his instructions, and they would pay for it. Peering his head around the doorframe, his eyes met Raoul's face.

"_They say that this youth has set my lady's heart aflame!"_

"_His lordship sure would die of shock!"_

"_His lordship is a laughing stock!"_

Erik withdrew his gaze and leant back against the wall concealing his rage. He closed his eyes and waited for the sound of Christine's voice, her first line imminent. Oh how he had craved this moment!

"_Serraffimoooo! Your disguise is perfect! Why who can this beeeee?_" _That's not my Christine._ Erik immediately opened his eyes in disgust moving silently to look towards the stage, appalled at what he saw. Carlotta. _La _Carlotta, strutting around the stage, her voice warbling, singing the part of the Countess dreadfully. But he felt sure his heart stopped when he saw Christine. _His _beautiful Christine dressed as the pageboy. Her eyes vacantly staring at Box Five searching for him, with nothing but the sight of Raoul to discomfort her even further. He wanted nothing more than to sweep her up in his arms and take her away from everything.

"Oh Christine how longingly you stare at me, where is your Opera Ghost now? I shall have to make you mine" Raoul whispered to himself.

Rage pulsed through Erik's veins. The managers had not followed his instructions and had clearly succumbed to the wishes of the Vicomte. His patience with them had finally run out, and this time, there were to be dark consequences.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the very short update, I'm half way through a very long Chapter 4 which will be up by the end of next week I promise! :)

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Surrender to your Darkest Dreams**

_Chapter 4_

_36 hours earlier..._

Closing her dressing room door behind her, Christine and Meg broke into a run, making their way down to the Opera Populaire stage for the first rehearsal of the day. Taking care on the spiral staircases, they cascaded down to the other chorus girls who immediately stopped their warm up exercises and crowded Christine in search of answers. Before her role in Hannibal, she had always kept to herself and found solace with Meg and Madame Giry away from the other girls.

Although mature herself, Christine found that many of the other girls' only interests were of an adult nature, and had a few years age difference with the majority of them. To them being a part of the Opera Populaire was just a job, a source of money for liquor and paid lust. Whereas for Christine it had always been her life, the personification of the love she bore her father. Yet she knew her innocence had now been taken - she had experienced the joys of the flesh. And this sudden popularity, which at first had seemed so overwhelming instantly gave her a rush. Their need for every detail of her disappearance, her reunion with the mysterious Vicomte, how she managed to secure the role of Countess and if she thought it was due to her singing the night before. Christine beamed smiles and radiated her newfound confidence with her answers when suddenly a loud bang stunned them into silence.

They turned, faced with an impatient Madame Giry, who had hit the stage floor with her staff. Not questioning her authority, they began to form a line at the ballet barre and begin their stretches and pliés. Once satisfied with their efforts Madame Giry beckoned the girls to the back of the stage to practice the ballet from Act 3, holding out her hand to Christine who willing took it.

"Not you my dear, you must practice the second aria, your movements and above all your stage presence". Christine gave her a confident nod, smiled and moved to the front of the stage, staring at the non-existent audience. Monsieur Reyer started up the Orchestra and she sighed a smile, she had danced in the chorus behind Carlotta to the music so many times and had always longed to sing it herself. She remembered all that her Angel had taught her the night before, closed her eyes and started her movements around the stage, almost swan-like to the music, a look of pining on her face.

Opening her eyes again, she looked around the theatre, hoping to catch a glimpse of him, making her every movement more graceful and elegant than the last, just in case he was watching. She swept her eyes over the Grand Circle, Royal Circle and Balcony before she tilted her head back to look among the rafters. Nothing. Remembering his last words to her, she excitedly looked towards Box 5, only to find it empty, making her heart sink. _Why isn't he here? _She exhaled a sigh, her mind reminiscing her rehearsal with him but a few hours ago, the way he watched her so intently and helped guide her voice when need be. His lack of presence in turn resurfaced her lack of confidence and her body began to weaken, her body movements clumsy and half-hearted.

A bang of Madame Giry's staff on the stage floor was enough to snap Christine out of her melancholic state. The aria was moments away, and she sensed an opportunity. She knew Erik was strong, but had one weakness - her voice. She knew that it could call him to her, and beginning to mouth the words, not letting her voice escape just yet, Christine moved across the stage continuing her interpretation of the role of the Countess. Carlotta had always reflected her own personality in the characters she played - a flirtatious and boisterous over-the-top diva. Erik had advised Christine on how the character _should _be portrayed, and this advice rang clear in her mind. _"Charm and appeal mon amour"._

_"_Charm and appeal_" _she whispered back to her memory of him. She finally let the words escape her mouth "_Why, why can't this moment last forevermore? Tonight, tonight eternity's an open door_". Closing her eyes again, she imagined her Angel watching her perform; confidently waiting, knowing he would come. "_No, don't ever stop doing the things you do. Don't go, in every breath I take, I'm breathing you". _Christine gasped as she suddenly felt a pair of arms from behind her gather up her waist, pulling her into a torso. A man's torso, a man's arms. "You're here." Christine was so overwhelmed that he had heard the pleas in her voice that she hardly knew whether or not the words had passed her lips. Evidently they had, as she felt him exhale a silent laugh, his breath caressing her neck.

Keeping her eyes closed, she felt his hands move along her arms taking up her hands in his, letting her lead as he mirrored her movements. "My Angel is here" she smiled "guiding me". Her memory filled with the memory of every touch, every kiss from the night before, her body began to feel numb as she continued to sing. "_Forever, until the end of time, from now on, only you and I_". Christine heard the other ballet girls stop and gasp. She couldn't believe that Erik had risk being seen by everyone just to be with her, to shadow and improve her. "_An everlasting piece of art, a beating love within my heart_". So overcome with passion, she felt one of his hands leave hers and gently lift her chin, extending her neck for the closing of the aria. She beamed a smile and sang with everything left in her. "_We are here, we're all alone in our own Universe! We are free, where everything's allowed and love comes first"_.

She could hear the ballet girls giggling, remarking how handsome her dance partner was. "_Forever and ever together, we sail into infinity, we're - _" Christine instantly stopped dead, allowing the whole situation to process in her mind. Yes Erik was handsome…but to her, and her alone. The now strangers arms pulled her into an embrace, and nestled their lips by her ear.

"You are wonderful…Little Lotte." _That's not my Angel. _

Christine pulled away from Raoul in shock, unable to speak a word to him. He took her hands in his and brought them to his lips to plant dainty kisses on them, making the ballet girls squeal and giggle. A bang of Madame Giry's staff and they composed themselves, their eyes to the floor as they headed to the back of the stage to continue practicing. Christine's eyes followed them, and eventually met Raoul's as she tried to think of something to say. After what seemed an eternity, she smiled shyly at him and finally broke the silence.

"Raoul, how did you get here?"

"Why, I've been watching you from the stalls the whole time…didn't you notice me?" She hadn't, in searching the theatre for Erik she hadn't even thought to look in the stalls for him - he wouldn't have risked being seen, immediately making her feel stupid for thinking it was him dancing along behind her. She saw the disappointment building in Raoul's eyes before quickly responding.

"Yes of course I did, I'm sorry if I seemed vacant, forgive me, I was just taken over by the beauty of the music" she confessed, hoping it would stand as a reasonable alibi.

"Oh Christine, I wish I had the ability to speak to your heart the way music can". Christine smiled nervously. Taking her hands back up in his, he beckoned her to the side of the stage away from prying eyes and ears. "Last night you ran from me Little Lotte." Christine froze as she felt Raoul clutch her waist with one hand and her cheek with the other. "We shared our fond memories of our childhood together, I left to order my fine horses and returned to find you gone...where were you?" Christine racked her brain for answers, willing her imagination to create an excuse for her disappearance.

"I-I re-really can't remember Raoul. I know I locked my door to change, to make myself presentable for our evening together but anything after that is a blur. I was so exhausted from Hannibal I…I must have fallen asleep". She winced; hoping it would stand as a reasonable explanation as she noticed a look of confusion began to swell in Raoul's eyes. She placed her palm against the hand that held her face to reassure him, only to feel his grip tighten on her waist.

"Asleep? In your dressing room?" Christine gave an innocent smile and an almost non-existent nod, only to have him laugh straight back at her. "But I heard voices coming from your room, well to be more specific _a_ voice…a man's voice. I forced your door open and when I entered, it was empty. You were gone". Christine froze, trying to hide the sudden panic coursing through her. Trying to stop her hands shaking, she placed the hand cupping her face between hers and brought it to her chest. She fished for excuses but her imagination gave her nothing. She wanted nothing more than for Erik to appear right at that moment and sweep her away from the situation, but he wasn't…he wouldn't.

"Raoul, I'm sorry I…I-" she stopped, interrupted by Raoul's sudden movement, pulling his hand from her embrace to retrieve an enveloped letter from his pocket.

"Now you see I've received this note, one of many that have been sent by this infamous Opera Ghost in the past few hours". Holding it out to her, Christine took the already torn open envelope and pulled out the letter. "Read it," he instructed.

She couldn't bring herself to read it aloud to him. Instead, she eyed every sentence over and over again, carefully tracing the elegantly written letters '_O_' and '_G_' ever so delicately with her forefinger, unable to divert her attention back to Raoul.

_Do not fear for Miss Daae. _

_The Angel of Music has her under his wing._

_Make no attempt to see her again_.

_~ O.G_.

"Angel…" she whispered.

"I've just spoken with Andre and Firman, they tell me you have secured the role of the Countess through the demands of this O.G?" Although her hearing remained in perfect function, Christine's eyes could not be lifted from the paper in her hands. "With the absence of Carlotta it all seems to have slotted in to place so easily for you…hasn't it Christine?" Looking up at him through her eyelashes, she struggled to find words as she saw the anger build in his eyes. Before she knew it, Raoul had grabbed the wrist of her hand that held the letter, making it crumple between her fingers. "Who is this man? Has he made you his whore? Tell me!"

"Raoul stop you're hurting me!" Christine knew it was only a matter of time before this side of Raoul would make its appearance. He was always a two-sided coin, and this was the side she has always feared beyond anything. The teenager she fell in love with all those years ago had a tendency to lose his temper with her - now a man, his anger has grown more powerful, stronger.

"Monsieur!" Faced with Madame Giry, Raoul stopped his assault and released Christine from his grasp, watching her drop the note to the floor and run frightened into Madame Giry's arms. "Monsieur I suggest you leave at once." Raoul's gaze fell to Christine.

"My heart has been unaffected these past years, it seems yours is more forgetful." Christine swallowed her tears and she caressed her wrist. Appreciating Madame Giry's maternal and safe embrace, she kept her eyes to the floor and heard Raoul leave. "I must see these demands are rejected," he whispered to himself, quickening his pace to Andre and Firman's office.

Raoul was not accustomed to dealing with rejection. His charm and his money had always been a sure ticket to ensnaring even the most respectful women into bed. But it was clear that neither stirred Christine - yet he had laid claim to her heart and her purity all those years ago, and he knew now that the Opera Ghost had enslaved it. He thought of how she is still so young and naïve, and whatever way this relationship had manifested itself, this man must have convinced her that it is love. Arriving at their office he smashed through the doors, not bothering to knock and wait to be introduced in.

* * *

><p>"Gentlemen there is a change of plan." Raoul's words were ignored, drowned out by the argument already in progress between Andre and Firman and Carlotta and Piangi, no doubt arguing over the recent cast list change. He noticed a similar note to his was in Carlotta's hand, no doubt informing her of it. "Gentlemen, Madame stop! There is a change of plan!" The room fell silent. "Miss Daae will be playing the Pageboy, give Carlotta back the role of Countess". A smug look washed over Carlotta's face as her gaze moved from Raoul back to the Managers, whom at that moment conveyed a look of total confusion.<p>

"But Monsieur le Vicomte, only moments ago you insisted we give Miss Daae the part as instructed through the notes!" Cried Andre.

"If we do this gentlemen, your nightmare of the Opera Ghost will end. No more notes, no more demands of cast or orchestra changes, no more monthly payments of 20,000 francs!" Raoul needed the 'disaster beyond imagination' to occur, he needed to anger the Opera Ghost and scare Christine, so she will be forced to find solace within his arms again.

"We're listening Monsieur" Firman answered for them all.

* * *

><p>Shoving aside anyone in her path, Carlotta made her way to the Opera Populaire stage with Piangi and the Managers in tow, her eyes fixed on Christine who was deep in practice of the role that no longer belonged to her. Christine shrieked in pain as she felt Carlotta grab her by her hair and pull her to the floor. Andre and Firman looked at each other in horror, but did not dare protest. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we're happy to announce that Carlotta has returned, and can therefore make time for the practice she needs to play the role…of… C-Countess. Miss Daae you have been recast as the Pageboy." Firman let his words sink in, unable to make eye contact with Christine before he scurried away with Andre.<p>

Completely heartbroken, Christine knew that in the silent role, her voice would not entice her Angel as she longed to again. Rising off the floor, she knew she had to protest the decision. "But-but Carlotta I-" before she could speak any further, she felt the palm of Carlotta's hand swipe her face. She felt it blush crimson red and her cheek that felt the impact began to sting.

"Monsieur Reyer, from the beginning of the aria!" Commanded Carlotta, paying no attention to the whimpering Christine behind her, now crowded by the chorus girls, Meg and Madame Giry. She had played the role many times before and needed no practice, just a reason to flaunt her voice at Christine who had dared to take her place.

Meg held Christine tightly in her arms, hoping she could somehow absorb her pain and upset. Christine tilted her head back to look amongst the rafters once more for any sign of her Angel. He wasn't there; he knew nothing of the trauma she had faced in the past few hours. She buried her face in Meg's blonde curls, her belief in his divinity beginning to fade.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Thank you for your feedback so far :) It's lovely to read and is very motivating.

Since Il Muto is said to be based on The Marriage of Figaro, I really wanted to use something from it for the aria. I read through the script and just couldn't find anything usable. The lyrics used are actually from the Swedish Eurovision Song Contest Entry for this year (I'm a massive Eurovision nerd) and really seemed to fit well.

More coming soon! :)

xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Surrender to your Darkest Dreams**

**A/N: **Back to the night of Il Muto :D

_Chapter 5_

_Little Lotte thought of everything and nothing. Her father promised her that he would send her The Angel of Music, her father promised her, her father promised her_. Christine sighed, she had never felt so helpless. Meg was by her side who gave her hand a gentle squeeze, Christine smiled and looked at her childhood friend, who had, as usual, been given a silent role. Despite their similar predicament, Christine so envied Meg's costume - a short ballroom styled dress, worlds away from her own. She did not care for being dressed up as an adolescent boy engaged in carnal affairs with a sexually frustrated Countess.

The body piece had been altered to fit the chest of Carlotta when the cast change was first announced, and with little time left to alter it once again, the dressmakers had no choice but to dress Christine in it as it was, with the aid of a few pins to keep it in place. She had never felt so unfeminine, and was beginning to think that it would be a good thing if Erik were to break his promise and not watch her perform.

_"This faithless lady's bound for Hades!"_

_"Shame! Shame! Shame!"_

Christine heard her cue and she made her way across the stage, careful to not cross paths with Carlotta unless absolutely necessary. She immediately looked towards Box Five, all her previous thoughts erased. The excitement that rose in her body quickly fell again as her sight filled with the image of Raoul, and not her Angel. Despite the Box being dimly lit, she could still make out his every facial expression. His face read satisfaction and anticipation, making her even more suspicious of Madame Giry's theory that he was behind the most recent cast change.

Whilst pretending to clean the room around the other cast members, Christine kept the sight of Raoul in the corner of her eye whilst Carlotta and Piangi began their short duet. The sight of him disturbed her, and the lack of Erik's presence saddened her. Hearing a creak in the rafters from above, she jolted her head back to look amongst them in excitement. Her heart sank in realisation that it was only the movement of the stage handlers preparing the background screens for the next Act. Suddenly, she felt a short sharp pain jab her side, she was once again face to face with Carlotta. Christine smiled at the audience and remembered her place, realising she now had to strip herself of the maid's disguise and flirt with the Countess.

_"Serafimo, away with this pretence!"_ Christine gasped in pain as Carlotta grabbed the wrist that Raoul had assaulted the day before and pulled her to the front of the stage. Christine winced and smiled through the pain, knowing Carlotta must have noticed how already swollen it was. _"You...cannot...speak",_ Carlotta continued, making every word imprint a mark on Christine as she removed the maid's skirt from her waist. _"But kiss me in my husband's absence!"_ Christine removed the maid's cap and took Carlotta's hand to lead her to the chez long. Carlotta accepted it, crushing Christine's fingers in her palm. Christine knew that Carlotta would keep this up throughout the Opera, and bit her lip to stop the tears at the thought of it. Trying her best to stay in character, she turned her back to the audience to take Carlotta to the back of the stage and felt an uncontrollable whimper leave her mouth. She quickly glanced over at Box Five to confirm again that Erik was not there before hiding behind Carlotta's open fan to pretend to kiss her. The smile Carlotta had adorned for the role dropped when she met Christine's face again for only a split second, giving her a smug smile and threatening stare. Christine felt the blood drain from her face, she couldn't do this.

Sitting up and pretending to flirt with each other, they began to poke and caress one another. Christine did so graciously. Carlotta responded viciously, poking Christine hard on her pressure points and pinching her skin tightly between her forefinger and thumb. _I can't do this anymore_. She could hold back no longer and felt a single tear cascade down her cheek, still holding her characters facial expressions.

Erik's glance shifted from his suffering Christine to Box Four where his Managers were observing Carlotta's behaviour. Both had as clear a view he did, yet they did nothing to intervene. He couldn't catch her attention hidden behind the doorway of his Box and had to move to where he observed Christine kept diverting her gaze.

_"Poor fool he makes me laugh, ha ha ha ha ha!" _

Making sure the stage handlers were out of sight, he positioned himself directly above Christine, hoping she would catch a glimpse of him and know her Angel of Music was watching over her. Yet she still endured the hurt Carlotta inflicted on her, now gasping in pain with every attack, her eyes obediently fixed on Box Five like he had instructed her to, with only the unsettling eyes of the Vicomte staring back at her. Erik had had enough, and noticed Carlotta's mouth spray was conveniently placed at the side of the stage.

_"If he knew the truth he'd never ever go-"_

"DID I NOT INSTRUCT THAT BOX FIVE WAS TO BE KEPT EMPTY?"

The audience was stunned into silence by the voice of the Opera Ghost. Christine let her tears flow, overcome with happiness. "He's here, I know it! It's him! My A-" Christine felt Carlotta's palm swipe her across the face once more, hearing the audience gasp at her now obvious violence.

"Your part is silent little toad!" Noticing the stares and open mouths she was faced with, Carlotta laughed nervously towards the audience and excused herself to treat her mouth to a few sprays of her secret concoction, leaving the rest of the cast to their own devices.

_A toad Madame, perhaps it is you, who are the toad._ Erik's blood boiled at the sight of it, watching Christine clutch her face and sink to the floor, Meg running to her aid. Erik knew the fate of Carlotta, but knew it was not enough to remind the Managers to never disobey his orders again.

Carlotta positioned herself onstage again and instructed Monsieur Reyer to start up the orchestra once more. Leaving Christine on the floor with Meg, she began to sing again. _"You cannot speak, but kiss my in my CROAAK!" _Erik's laughter at the poison's reaction echoed through the Opera House whilst Carlotta tried to continue. _"Poor fool he makes me laugh ha ha ha ha ha CROAAK CROOOAAKK CROAK CROAK!"_ Carlotta could not get her voice to comply, and Erik's laughter roared through the Opera House again when a great idea of punishment for his the Managers came to him.

"BEHOLD! SHE IS SINGING TO BRING DOWN THE CHANDELIER!" Christine appreciated the comfort of Meg's embrace, her body feeling numb from the pain she had endured. Everyone's attention was averted to Box Four where Andre and Firman now stood to address the audience.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we apologise! The performance will continue in a few moments whilst La Carlotta composes herself." Andre announced. Carlotta scurried away in embarrassment to the side of the stage, Piangi following closely behind her.

"In the meantime, we'd like to give you the ballet from Act Three of tonight's opera, Monsieur Reyer bring the ballet forward please!" Firman continued. Meg leapt up, placing Christine at the side of the stage with Madame Giry whilst she quickly changed into her ballet costume.

Raoul was disappointed, it seemed that the Opera Ghost was only capable of such a minuscule 'disaster beyond imagination'.

* * *

><p>Erik ran to the small room that housed the support chains of the chandelier. Opening the door and closing it behind him, he made a start for them, only to be stopped in his tracks by a familiar voice behind him. "You!" Erik turned, faced with the sight of a very drunk Joseph Buquet. "I've caught you! After years of watching and waiting!" He exclaimed with a slurred laugh, taking another swig from the bottle in his hand. Erik's eyes fell to the material he held in the other - Christine's underwear.<p>

"What are you doing with those?" He snarled.

"Oh, so the rumours are true? Christine _is_ the Opera Ghost whore!" He replied with another surly laugh, taking another sip of drink. "Well, I congratulate you Phantom" he said pausing to inhale Christine's scent "many a night I have fantasised about tasting her innocent flesh". Erik balled up his fists and discreetly reached for the lasso attached to his belt. "Tell me, is she as good a fuck as I dream her to be?" Joseph Buquet roared with laughter, his very last. The alcohol had dulled his senses, but the feel of the lasso around his neck was very sobering.

Erik kept the rope tight until he felt Joseph's body stop convulsing before letting it fall to the floor. Rage flowed through his veins as he looked through the crack of the door towards the stage. The ballet had finished and Carlotta was back, standing threateningly next to his trembling Christine. Her voice was once again intact and she started again where she had left off.

Erik began to realise the implications of dropping the chandelier. He knew how its mass would be difficult to control and the chances of it hitting Carlotta and Carlotta alone were slim. He would not risk it, not this time, Christine had been through enough trauma for one evening. His eyes fell to the floor at the recently deceased Joseph Buquet, inspiring him with a new idea.

* * *

><p>Raoul put away his sword and got up to leave, knowing the whole arrangement was now a lost cause. Walking through the doorframe of Box Five, his attention was immediately diverted back to the stage as the echo of blood curdling screams filled the opera house, and it took him a moment to understand what his eyes had registered.<p>

Carlotta's singing with an occasional croak had ceased, and she was now lying unconscious on the stage floor, covered with the body of the man he knew to be the head stage handler...in pieces. The situation registered after a few moments, and Raoul witnessed the audience scatter and the entire cast escape at the sides of the stage - Christine included, a look of horror on her face. He'd been waiting for this moment. Glancing at Andre and Firman, he gave them a confirming nod which they both returned. Shielding his weapon, he began to make his way through the chaos, hoping to find Christine in the sea of frightened faces.

Arriving at her dressing room, he concealed himself in a dark corner of the corridor and waited patiently. Sure enough, he witnessed Christine and Meg running hand in hand, whispering gestures to each other that he couldn't make out. Christine entered her dressing room and Meg continued down the corridor, unaware of Raoul's presence. Now he knew her whereabouts, he knew it would only be a matter of time before the Opera Ghost would make an appearance.

Christine caught her breath back as she rested against her dressing room door, she couldn't wait to be free of her costume. Moving to her dressing screen, her eye caught a glimpse of the red rose tied with a black ribbon that Erik had left for her, before the play began. She smiled a sigh as she held the stem between her dainty fingers, noticing that he had removed the thorns for her. She caressed the petals and placed them to the tip of her nose and inhaled their scent, feeling a familiar pair of arms pull her into an embrace behind her. She dropped the rose to the floor and lifted her arm above her head and behind her, the cool feel of a mask against her palm.

"Angel?" She whispered, feeling the persons lips gently kiss the back of her neck and along to her ear.

"I'm here, always" Erik responded, unpinning her tightly done up hair to let it cascade down her back. Christine gasped in relief and turned to him, placing her arms around his neck she crushed her lips against his, feeling him wrap his cloak around her protectively, returning her urgent kisses. Taking her face in his hands, he paused and stared into her eyes. "Forgive me of my sins Christine, forgive me for neglecting you these past two days, I-"

The door crashed open, Raoul ready to finally take on his opponent. Erik tightened his grip on Christine, feeling her body weaken in his arms. "Come now Opera Ghost, did you really think you could get away with taking one of my possessions?" Raoul smiled wryly at Christine, watching her bury her face in his enemy's chest. His smile dropped. "Christine...are-are you insane? This man is a murderer, you've seen so with your own eyes! I've come for you, come with me to safety!"

Before she could protest, she heard Erik whisper an instruction in her ear. "Run for the mirror...now!" Christine darted from Erik's safe embrace to the entrance of the concealed passageway, watching him move slowly towards Raoul. "Vicomte, we have seen enough bloodshed tonight, leave now." Raoul seemed compliant, moving towards the door to leave, only to slam it shut and pull out his sword, swiping it at Erik and making a deep gash in his arm. Erik growled in pain, falling to the ground as if to protect his injury. Christine gasped as tears formed in her eyes, her body froze unable to move.

Erik composed himself and quickly stood, letting his cape fall to the floor in a puddle at his feet. He pointed his sword at Raoul, who noticed the fresh blood that still lingered on it from the butchering of Joseph Buquet. "This ends tonight Phantom" Raoul declared, his eyes fixed on the trembling Christine behind his opponent.

"Then it begins" Erik confirmed, starting for Raoul. Christine watched in despair from the mirror, watching two men of equal measure in strength – now Erik was injured - and determination. She was the catalyst of the conflict and knew only she could stop it. She rose and ran to shove Raoul away from Erik, knowing she couldn't let her Angel defend their love alone. "Raoul stop please!" She pleaded, her weak body trying to hold him back.

"Christine stop!" Raoul shouted back at her, pushing her away from him to continue the fight. Erik watched in despair as Christine flew back, hitting her head against the wall and falling to the floor. "Christine!" Raoul dropped his sword and ran to where she lay lifeless, caressing her face and shaking her by her shoulders pleading her to wake up. Erik started for Raoul, pulling him to his feet by the collar of his shirt. Before he had a chance to plead his innocence, Raoul choked as he felt the Opera Ghost wrap his hand around his neck and lift him up against the wall. "No...please...stop..." he managed to mutter, watching the anger intensify in his attackers eyes as he tried to prise his hand off of his neck. Erik felt no sympathy for the man in his grip, and had no intension of letting him go, when suddenly; he heard a voice call his name.

"Erik..please..." Erik dropped Raoul to the floor and ran to attend to Christine, gently placing her in his arms as if she were as fragile as china. He heard Raoul begin to cough and splutter as he breathed life back into his body, whilst Christine sleepily raised her hand to cup the exposed side of Erik's face. He smiled, relieved to know she was going to be okay. He eyed his cape that was still on the floor near them and reached for it, placing it over her body and kissing her lips before rising and facing Raoul, who was bent over still getting his breath back.

"Leave us boy, unless you wish me to deprive you of anymore oxygen?" Erik spat. Raoul composed himself and shook his head. "Good" Erik confirmed, gathering his fingers into his palm and planting his fist into Raoul's face, knocking him to the ground. In that instant, Madame Giry burst through the door, a look of confusion on her face as she eyed the room. "Antoinette, there is no time to explain, please help me show Monsieur le Vicomte the way out".

Madame Giry was no stranger to helping Erik in times such as this, and knew that it was best not to ask questions. Slowly but surely, careful not to wake him from his concussion, they shared the weight of Raoul and placed him on the floor a few corridors along from Christine's dressing room. "You must get word out that he is missing" Erik instructed her. "When he is found, people will assume that he was trampled in the panic from tonight's performance". Madame Giry nodded in agreement as they began to walk back. "Antoinette, I watched from the two-way mirror earlier when you conversed with...Joseph Buquet" Erik found it hard to utter the man's name, remembering their earlier conversation before he ended his life. "Pray tell, what did you mean when you said 'my poor girl is so distraught after yesterday'?"

Madame Giry detailed the events of the day before to Erik, watching his expression grow evermore angry with every detail. The way Raoul lost his temper with Christine and hurt her wrist, how she whimpered as she helped her bathe it in ice. How she practiced hard for the part of Countess, only to have it taken from her again, how Carlotta had attacked her when she tried to reason with her. Erik turned to look at Raoul, concussed on the floor. "I should have killed him Antoinette...I should finish him off right now!" he roared.

"Erik you mustn't!" Madame Giry replied, whispering as if to indicate that he should keep his voice down. "You have caused enough commotion tonight" she reminded him. "Take Christine down to your home and care for her. She needs you now". Erik composed himself and nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Antoinette".

* * *

><p>Erik returned to Christine to find her awake, watching her smile and hold out her arms to him. Sliding the two way mirror to one side, he carried Christine through the golden frame, and down to the boat that he left waiting for them before the opera began. Laying her down in front of him on the boat, he placed his cape over her, knowing she would need protection from the cold air of the catacombs more than he would, watching her drift off to sleep.<p>

The journey took longer that Erik had anticipated, the deep wound on his arm making it difficult for him to move the boat at a quick pace. Arriving at his home, he immediately prepared a bath for Christine. Laying her on his bed, he removed her ill fitted costume, tossing it in disgust on the nearby fire. He eyed her naked body under him, witnessing the extent of her injuries. Her arms and torso covered in small bruises, no doubt from Carlotta's antics during the opera. Her left wrist swollen, the skin decorated in patterns of blue and green where Raoul had tried to squeeze the truth out of her the day before. No doubt made worse from Carlotta pulling Christine to the front of the stage earlier that night.

Erik placed a kiss on every imperfection on her body, gathered her in his arms and slowly placed her in the bath. Hearing her breathe a sigh of relief, as if all her torment had been instantly washed away, he caressed her neck and shoulders, every now and then leaning forward to kiss her lips. "Thank you my Angel" she whispered.

Taking her out of the bath and drying her off, her realised that in burning her costume in his rage, he had destroyed Christine's only source of clothing. Finding one of his spare shirts, he slipped it over her head. He would ask Antoinette in the morning to go into the town for him and buy Christine a whole array of dresses, corsets and underwear. She was always compliant in meeting his requests, and in any case already knew Christine's measurements. 20,000 francs worth should be plenty he thought to himself with a silent laugh.

Christine slipped into bed, her eyes beckoning him to join her. Erik removed his shirt, eyeing his wound and considering how he could heal it quickly. Removing his trousers he slipped between the sheets, inviting her into his arms. Feeling her fall asleep almost immediately, he kissed her forehead and ran his fingers gently through her hair, occasionally taking the odd curl to twirl with his fingertips. Erik went to run his hand through her hair once more, his fingers caressing her scalp when he felt a smooth patch of skin. A look of confusion on his face, he carefully lifted himself over her body to inspect it, trying to not wake her. Lifting her hair up, he noticed a patch of it was missing, no doubt from where Carlotta had pulled it the day before, as depicted to him by Antoinette.

Erik choked, holding back his tears. In his absence, so much harm had come to his beautiful Christine, he could never forgive himself for it. He cleared his throat and stopped his tears, settling himself back into bed with the young woman he so desperately loved. He needed to be strong for her. Holding her to his chest, he brought his lips to her ear. "My Christine, forgive me. I shall never let you out of my sight again".


	6. Chapter 6

**Surrender to your Darkest Dreams**

_Chapter 6_

Raoul awoke with a moan, his memory of the night's events ambiguous. Finding himself face down on the cold marble floor, he rolled himself onto his back and attempted to open his eyes, which proved to be a near impossible task. Even the dimly lit gas lamps proved too strong a light and made his retinas sear. After several attempts, he partially regained his vision, and moved himself across the corridor to rest his back against the wall, his head and face throbbing with pain. Several people had walked past him now, and not one had made eye contact or offered him any compassion or assistance. Taking his pocket watch out from his waistcoat, he realised it was now 11:45pm – about two and a half hours since he had first sat down in Box Five to watch Christine in Il Muto. Everything else seemed to be a blur, a swirling pool of recollections that he couldn't fit together.

In that moment, Monsieur Firman turned the corner to find Raoul slumped against the wall. "Vicomte! Thank goodness I've found you, where have you been?"

"Firman…it seems I don't quite know myself" Raoul replied, uttering a small laugh to himself. "I'm having problems recounting this evenings occurrences...a drink should help don't you think? Where is Monsieur Andre?" he concluded, holding out his arm to Firman, who quickly complied and pulled Raoul to his feet.

"Monsieur Andre is in the office, we'll join him now for that drink, and to discuss...everything."

Raoul nodded, and appreciated the proximity of the office being conveniently only a few corridors away. Walking through the Opera Populaire, Raoul couldn't help but feel unnerved. An unsettling silence replaced the usual life and noise that pulsed through it every day. He gulped and kept his head down as he looked through his eyelashes at those that passed him. A sense of melancholy painted their faces, even the very walls of the Opera House. If only he could remember.

* * *

><p>Erik's eyes fluttered open as he felt Christine struggle in his arms. They had barely been asleep an hour, and already her dreams had turned to nightmares. "Oh my love" he whispered sleepily, daintily kissing her soft pink lips and loosening his protective grip on her, hoping that giving her the space to fight the demons in her dream world would help her to defeat them.<p>

"No please stop…Angel! Save me _please_!" Christine began to scream piercingly, her arms flailing, tears escaping from her closed eyes. Erik knew he had to intervene.

"Christine, shhh….I'm here" he cooed, pulling her into his safe embrace once again and caressing her cheek, wiping her tears away with the backs of his fingers. Sleepily she opened her eyes, her tears blurring her vision. Realising she was safe with her Angel of Music, she sighed and placed her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss, her lips trembling as she calmed and reassured herself that it was just a dream. "Sleep my Christine" he whispered "your Angel has you under his wing…I love you" he confirmed. Kissing him a final time, Christine nestled herself against him, her head resting against his chest.

"And I you" she replied, placing kisses on his skin before falling back to sleep, feeling Erik embrace her protectively once again.

* * *

><p>Raoul cradled his head in his hands, his elbows on his knees as he sat in one of the two armchairs adjacent from the Managers' desk. The pain would not cease and the events from only a few hours ago could not be coaxed from the deep recesses of his memory.<p>

"...and of course during the panic you were unaccounted for. When Madame Giry informed us that you had gone missing that's when Firman went in search of you and found you as you were". Andre's recount of the ruckus stirred in Raoul's mind. He remembered the play and how gorily it was interrupted. The severed pieces of Joseph Buquet's body knocking Carlotta to the floor. The piercing screams of the audience. The look on Christine's face. _Christine._

"Christine...I followed her. I followed her and her friend...Madame Giry's daughter... - her name escapes me - along the corridors, waves of people everywhere." Raoul remembered.

"Yes Vicomte that's right!" Firman squealed with delight.

"Beyond that my memory fails me I'm afraid gentlemen". Raoul sat back in his chair, beginning to unknot his cravat with his free hand whilst his other balanced his scotch glass on his knee.

"But surely you must remember your reason for pursuing Miss Daae?" Andre asked astonished.

"She's the love of my life perhaps? My most prized possession?" Raoul quipped, becoming impatient, removing his cravat and undoing the first several buttons on his shirt. Andre and Firman stared astonished at what they were faced with.

"V-Vicomte..." Andre managed to murmur.

"What?" Raoul responded curtly.

"Y-your neck!" Firman replied, his arm raising his hand to point at the incriminating area.

Raoul frowned at the Managers in confusion and raised his hand to his neck, wincing at the touch. A memory stirred in his mind. Leaping from his chair he started for the mirror on the wall. Staring aghast at his reflection everything suddenly came flooding back to him. His neck was completely covered in a swirl of bruises, a patchwork of colours. Anger seared through him as he remembered the confrontation between himself and the Opera Ghost. His beloved Christine lying helpless on the floor as that monster tightened his grip harder and harder around his neck. The last thing he experienced before being knocked unconscious.

"You remember Vicomte...our arrangement?" Andre dared to ask Raoul, noting his rage.

"Did you do it? Are we...are we free of the Opera Ghost?" Firman continued, almost in a desperate whisper.

Raoul did not answer, he could not. Throwing his glass of drink to the floor and smashing it, he turned to his Managers whom both wore a look that suggested they already knew the answer to their questions.

"I was...unsuccessful" Raoul admitted, his ego hurt, beginning to pace the room whilst he companions looked on in silence. "Gentlemen we need a new strategy. I need time. Time to think. For now, I suggest we obey his orders". Neither Andre nor Firman dared to argue as a silence spread uncomfortably through the room. "How is Carlotta?" Raoul finally managed to ask.

"She's fine. Although very disturbed by what happened as you can imagine. She took to her bed to rest as soon as she was cleared of the...mess and cleaned up." Andre replied, a lump forming in his throat as the memory of his description stirred in his mind.

"And Piangi?"

"He's not yet left her side". Firman confirmed.

""You must get yourself checked out too Vicomte."

"No...no no I'm fine..." Raoul lied, turning for the door "thank you for your concern. I must be leaving now gentlemen. I apologise that we are still in this predicament. Just...give me time. We will have sole rule over this Opera House soon". Opening the door and closing it behind him Raoul made his way along the corridor, biting his lip to prevent the blasphemies he wanted to unleash from escaping his mouth. After all, he still had his reputation to consider, despite the fact that each person he passed kept their eyes to the floor. _Christine will be yours_ he thought to himself, a sly grin creeping across his face. He knew this was true, but such an ambition needed careful planning, more so than his last idea. He knew where he needed to go for inspiration.

* * *

><p>Christine's dressing room had been left exactly as he remembered it, except of course he was now the sole occupant. Eyeing each and every object he gave each one careful consideration, willing inspiration out of each of them. Nothing inspired him, until the stinging pain of his neck returned, making him long for rest. Catching a glimpse of himself in the large golden framed mirror, he turned to leave; sure that sleep would be the antidote to his mental block.<p>

His eyes fell to the floor as he started for the door, coming across something he had not yet noticed. Lying by where he had first walked in on his beloved Christine and her masked lover, was a single red rose tied with a black ribbon – identical to that of the one she had shown him after her opening night as Alyssa in _Hannibal_. The night she told him of her Angel of Music...

Picking it up he held it gently between his fingers, eyeing it for a few moments. He knew the sender of this romantic gesture, he knew for sure. And he knew how to use it to his advantage. His sly smile crept across his face once more as he exited the room, his means of capturing Christine's heart in his hands.

* * *

><p>Erik awoke once more, the feel of Christine's soft porcelain skin beneath his fingertips, the scent of her hair present. He could not imagine a more beautiful creature than the one sleeping peacefully in his arms right at this moment. But he sighed as reality hit – even if he wanted to, he couldn't be with Christine in his bed forever. Tucking a stray curl behind her ear and planting a soft, almost untraceable kiss on her lips, he gently eased himself from the bed, his arms still encased around her. Careful not to wake her, he began to slowly pull them from her dainty body.<p>

Free from his bed, he watched her sigh a smile as she turned over, watching her curl her body into a foetal position as he lit a few candles. A sudden carnal urge seized him. He had urgent things he needed to attend to, but couldn't deny himself the pleasure of seeing his Christine between his sheets. _Just a few moments more _he thought to himself, easing himself slowly back into the bed, careful not to wake her. Lying behind her, he began to move her curls away from her neck and begin to plant kisses all the way along it and finally on her one exposed shoulder. Hearing her exhale a moan, he continued his exploration, sliding one arm under her body to hold her to him and the other under his shirt that he had placed on her the night before, sweeping his hand along her hips and across her navel, all the while still planting kisses at the nape of her neck. Every inch of her skin was so soft; his fingertips had never felt anything more luxurious, moving their way up to her breast, cupping it and slowly circling her nipple with his thumb.

Christine's sleepy gasps now emitting from her mouth were almost enough to send him over the edge, feeling her arch her back against his body, his growing erection evident against her. Erik stopped his teasing of her body instantly as he felt her awake and turn in his arms to meet his gaze. What was he thinking? Watching her sleepily open her eyes to meet his, she smiled, placing her palm against his masked cheek and making their lips meet in an innocent kiss.

"Sleep my Christine, we can continue this later" he began to whisper against her lips "sleep" he repeated, in an almost soft growl. Christine had no trouble in obeying him, her eyes shutting immediately. Erik left his Sleeping Beauty, watching her sweep her palm over where he had just been laying beside her. He wanted nothing more than to ravage her in that moment, but knew she needed to heal and rest after all she had been put through..._put through because I wasn't there to watch over her._

He thought it must be about 7am, the usual time he rises. Sitting at his desk he began to write his necessary letters. One to Antoinette, explaining that Christine is still in his care and attaching a detailed list of what he would need for her to fetch for him whilst Christine will be with him. Finally, enclosing a substantial amount of money for her budget and for her kindness, he fastened the envelope with his usual skull shaped seal.

The second to his Managers – briefly explaining that Christine is still under the Angel of Music's wing, and that should she be mistreated again, he could not hold himself accountable for his actions. Applying the wax seal, he took out another piece of paper, turned to look at his still sleeping Christine and smiled before writing.

Dressing himself, he knew that in his absence Christine would be safe here. No one knew of his existence in the catacombs except Antoinette, who had been a dear friend to him all these years - she posed no threat. Applying his cloak and placing the last sealed letter on his pillow, Erik interlaced his fingers with his beloved Christine's one exposed hand, happy that the swelling had noticeably gone down since those idiots Raoul and Carlotta had hurt her. With the plant of a small kiss on her lips, he turned to leave.

* * *

><p>AN: I have no idea where the past three months have gone but I'm back! More to come very soon I promise!

**xoxo**


End file.
